


Matter

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Beverly Marsh Lives With Her Aunt, Frustration, Post-IT (2017), The Losers Club, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Beverly's Aunt discusses her niece's behavior.
Kudos: 2





	Matter

“What’s the matter with Beverly?” One of Rose’s, Beverly’s aunt, asked in a disgusted tone. Too bad the house wasn’t big enough.

Rose sighed. “Don’t be mad at Beverly. She’s been through more than you know.”

What a way to describe it. Nobody was going to understand her situation unless they were her. Those women and their perfect lives. Beverly just wanted to run towards something, that’s what she always wanted. Now, she felt as if she were running, avoiding her dream, feeling sorry for herself day after day.

Closing herself inside her room, tears fell from Beverly’s eyes. She did not miss her dad. This was the most alone she had ever felt. The Losers Club were the best friends she could ever have. Only they understood her. Except she never told them about what was going on at home. Bill may have known. He was smart.

Some day, Beverly would be on her own, far away in a place where nobody knew her. Free.

“Beverly?” Rose knocked on her door.

Go away and leave me alone! “Yes, Aunt Rose?”

“May I come in?” she asked.

Would you please leave me alone? “Sure.”

Arriving into the room, which never felt like a bedroom to Beverly, as usual, she wore that empathetic expression. Beverly was so annoyed by that face that she wanted to scream and smack it away. Seeing how she was her late mother’s sister who grew out of contact for reasons that Beverly did not know, there was no way she could ever understand what her life had been like. 

“Beverly, it’s my own fault that I didn’t tell them about your situation, but I have to tell you that that way you snapped at my friends was un-lady-like of you!”

What? That was it? How stupid! That was who she is. A tom-boy. And proud of it!

“Let them think what they want about me!” Beverly snapped, surprising her aunt. Recoiling, Beverly calmed down a bit, turning her gaze to the flannel sheets. She never liked the pattern on them.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly, but she didn’t know who she was apologizing to.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Rose was going everything to comfort her, but albeit making it worse. 

“We’ll get through this together,” her aunt said to her with a smile. 

Yeah, right. “Okay.”


End file.
